Black and White
by IluvvRemus
Summary: The war between good and evil is over and Harry is left with an open heart. He still loves Ginny, but how does she feel about this all? One-shot rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: I got really bored and I was like, I feel like writing a one-shot. So I did, and since I usually write about Lily and James I decided, why not let's write one about Ginny and Harry. Anyway please review even if you hate it, I just want to know whether or not I should start writing Harry and Ginny stories too instead of just Lily and James. Anyway just tell me what you think, maybe if enough people tell me to I'll continue this one, but for now it's a one-shot. Happy reading **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and silently crept out of bed. The war was over and he was staying at the burrow with Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys. Every night at around 1:30 in the morning Harry woke up from nightmares about Voldemort. Although he knew it was all over, it still haunted him. He didn't tell anybody about his nightmares though, he didn't want to worry them, besides they were only dreams, right? Anyway, Harry slipped down the stairs and plopped onto the comfortable couch. He just sat there, absorbing the silence and watching the shadows creep through the house. 

"Harry?" Someone whispered. Harry jumped nearly three feet into the air.

"Ginny, is that you?" he asked unsure. He saw the shadow move closer to him and he got a glimpse of her face. Yes, that was Ginny, his Ginny, the girl he loved. _She's not your Ginny anymore_. The voice in his head told him, god he hated that voice, it always made him snap back into reality. "Gin, what are you doing down here?"

She giggled, "Well, now I was going to ask you the same thing." They both smiled. Harry signaled her to sit down next to him, that's exactly what she did.

"I can't sleep," he explained.

"Same," Ginny sighed. Then realization hit her ,"You're not still having nightmares are you?" Harry looked away, not wanting to concern her. "Harry answer me!" He looked back at her and saw worry in her eyes.

"I'm fine Gin, it's only dreams, they can't hurt me," he gestured. She just groaned as a response. Harry could tell she was tired, and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his so she was leaning against his chest. He took a deep breath. "I really missed you Ginny." Although Harry couldn't see tears welled in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry, please," Ginny cried.

"No, Ginny please don't cry! I, I love you!" He rambled. Ginny froze for a moment letting the words sink in. Her heart throbbed from where he broke it last time and she jumped out of his reach and she bolted up the stairs tears streaming freely down her face. Harry leaned back against the couch with his eyes closed realizing how badly he just screwed up. His thoughts drowned his surroundings and he eventually drifted off to sleep.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ginny opened her bedroom door and closed it shut behind her. She pounced on her bed sobbing. She just sat there in the dark until she calmed down, then she turned on the lights and reached under her mattress and pulled out a sliver books. She took off her necklace and used the key that was on it to open the book. Inside was her diary and she flipped to the page that she wrote a few hours after Harry had broken up with her.

_Dear Diary, _

_I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I really wish he didn't break it off. When he told me that he just wanted to keep me safe, I knew that behind those words was a deeper meaning. He was trying to say I don't want you to get in my way. He said that he would never and could never stand to see me get hurt, well I guess he doesn't have x-ray vision because as he said this my heart broke in two. I felt like breaking down right there, but I knew I couldn't I had to be strong, for Harry. He had a lot of shit ahead of him and I was the last of worries, I didn't want to bother him with my stupid problems. So I acted like I understood, and told him that I'd wait for him, and that I'd always love him. And I will, until the day I die. _

Ginny ripped her eyes away from the paper tears still flowing down her cheeks. She took a deep breath and flipped the pages forward to an event that occurred only a few weeks ago. She was shaking and her diary was moving so much in her trembling hands that she could barely read it, plus with her blurred eyes it made it even more difficult to see. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and then read the next entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_During the battle, when Hagrid came out carrying Harry limp, dead body my heart exploded into a million pieces and I did the only thing I could, cry. I completely broke down, screamed his name, tried everything I could to wake him up, but nothing seemed to work, he was gone. Then when he saved Neville from Voldemort and I knew he was alive, I never thought that I had ever been so happy in my entire life. But after all that I've been through and everything that has happened, I don't know if I could forgive him. My heart long for him, to keep me safe when I'm scared, to keep me warm when I'm cold, and to keep me alive when everything around me seems to fade away. But my head, oh my stupid head tells me that he's just gonna go and do it again. But then when I do think that the picture of him dead flashes into my head and I just can't bear that sight. This is how I know that I truly love you Harry, I just hope that my mind can forgive you. _

After she finished reading this entry she walked over to her desk and flipped to a new page. She took out her wand (she is seventeen now therefore allowed to use magic outside of school) and summoned a bottle of ink and a quill. She was still shaken up after what Harry had said to her and her eyelids began to feel heavy. She put the quill down on the paper and began to write. .

She wrote only six words when her mind went blank, her heart was feeling so much, but her brain just couldn't seem to put it all into words. She sat for hours trying to think of what to say, she rummaged around her room, sitting in different positions including hanging upside down from her bed. At last she was so tired that she just couldn't stand it. She laid down in her bed and fell asleep. Lying open on her desk was her diary with those six little words whose quantity was so very little, but whose quality was so large and full of meaning. Maybe the reason why Ginny couldn't find what else she should say was because those six simple words had already said it all. Written, right there in black and white, her struggle between her mind and her heart was resolved.

_Dear Diary, _

_I love you too._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, please tell me what you thought. Thanks!**

**-Kat-**


End file.
